Cerulean Love
Cerulean Love is played by Nef Amata Simul. My most… Lovely character. Also check out the file I am attaching separately, it’s a more pleasant way to read his backstory. Basic Info Age Indefinite, according to legend over 720 years old, but appears in his late twenties at most. Sexuality A woman lover. But a love all around. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Cerulean blue, like pigment surrounded by a gold border, like a frame. Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Human. Though he is technically an illusion of a human, created through someone's semblance with painting. He was such a powerful illusion that the source of power regarding his semblance and being able to manipulate the surrounding reality made the transition into humanity seamless. But it could also be torn apart similarly. Affiliation/Occupation Vacuo as head chef of Shade during this time in his life, though his affiliations vary and are never consistent. Sometimes consistent with him is his status as a chef and explorer with the world at his palm. Semblance Sin eating - He is a man of fine tastes and enjoys the delicacies of the worlds. His favorite dish, is sin. He consumes it readily as well as it adds to his power, typically ridding a person of their existence to add to his own until he can bend reality more easily and with more ability. Skills Cooking to a master level. It’s almost unreal… like him. Weaknesses He is so arrogant he gets way in over his head. His ignorance has proven to be a troublesome feature of his. He is so naive it’s painful. Appearance France from Hetalia (art varies) Body Type (w/ weight if known) Sturdy body type, slight bulk and toned. Outfit Loose garments traditional to Mistral, almost ancient you could think. Other Important details He looks somewhat foreign and seems to take a liking to older fashions that make him stand out. Personality Overview He is a man of Love. Quirks Almost innocent like and constantly smiling. Sinister things hide behind that smile. Voice France APH dubbed. Theme Music doesn’t really represent him thus far. Backstory WITHOUT A TRAP WITHIN A BODE A tale of a Lovely Red woman The soft clink of the clang of tiny metals resounded a brief moment. However ignored by the pestersome hack of the throat. She couldn’t bring her hand quick enough to hold in the cough noticing that the male in front of her had scrunched up his face at some sort of unwelcome and wet contact. Sniffling a sorry, a shaking hand got the last signature out of the way before the figure of luxurious red attire turned to shut the door, having never stepped out of the safety of her abode. “Mistress?” a concerned and soft yet strong voice from a taller and thicker fair haired man. There was a deep understanding in his voice, one that without needing actual words could express as if the voice never needed to sound. And it hadn’t, not really. Before she could answer, he was already gone. Off to do tasks for her? She would like to believe… There needed to be one person in the world who would not judge her evil... ________________________________________________________ According to popular legend, a woman known as Red Love poisoned her family members of a powerful estate in the province of L'écho libre or New Echo. At first some Lovely children got ill and succumb to their illnesses due to their age. Nothing unusual given the time period and location. Then the illness “spread” to other family members, until only one Love was left, Red who would become Mistress or Lady of the Love estate. It was rumored that she spread a poison of details unknown that would silently kill her family members to obtain the wealth of provincial power. With the townships becoming more independent however… this meant little and due to her own frail health since birth she could do little but watch as she became quickly isolated. ________________________________________________________ Painting a Love It had been the hundredth time she had seen that apple despite its supposed short life. In the past two days, she had committed to drawing the apple its utmost perfection. With little else to do and little company, this is what Lady Love decided to do. Her skill was lacking at first due to shakiness of her hand; her damned body was forever petty. Yet, after a small amount of time and an immense amount of dedication, she was able to complete it. A perfect apple as though it had been one plucked from a tree there for her to draw. Yet it wasn’t, and instead it was something of an illusion. Lady Love awoke to soft knock at the door. She had forgotten by this point that there was no one living her in abode other than herself since when she gave permission, a taller and thicker man of fair coloring entered with her morning tea and scone. “Today was a new recipe?” “Ah yes, the market was offering a new jam as well.” “Oh, it couldn’t be bought?” “Then why is it here?” “Oh, words!” “But my, doesn’t it taste wonderful together with what you conjured up, Cerulean!” The dialogue continued for quiet some time. After all, Cerulean did so well in keeping company for as long as desired. Even with her pestersome self, it seemed he got done everything he needed to for the house! What a wonderful servant. Truly, it’s as if he was a fantasy. But someone who works so hard needed some aid... ________________________________________________________ ACCORDING TO LEGEND, LADY LOVE COULD PAINT ENTITIES THAT WERE LIFE-LIKE. Additional Notes None Gallery Cerulean.jpg Cerulean color.png Category:Characters